A cabin of a vehicle usually comprises a row of seats on which seats passengers can be seated. To improve the wellbeing of passengers and to contribute to a visually pleasing appearance of the cabin, usually an attractive floor covering is also installed on the cabin floor, which floor covering is laid at the time of the fitting out of the interior of the vehicle, prior to installation of the passenger seats. In vehicles with considerable passenger traffic, as is regularly the case in commercial aircraft, the floor covering is subjected to mechanical wear and to soiling, and consequently it is usually replaced at certain time intervals.
In the state of the art this requires removal of the passenger seats from the cabin so that the floor covering is readily accessible and can be exchanged. In particular in the case of larger vehicles this preparatory measure is very time-consuming and costly. At present there is no known option as to how to replace the floor covering of a vehicle without deinstalling the passenger seats installed in the cabin.